das_warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Aschenfell (DC)
thumbAschenfell ist ein großer, muskulöser hellgrauer Kater mit dichtem Fell und dunkleren Flecken, dunkelblauen Augen und einem zerrissenen Ohr. Auftritte Super Edition ''Feuersterns Suche'' : Aschenfell ist ein junger Krieger. Er und der neuernannte Krieger Brombeerkralle, Feuersterns ehemaliger Schüler, sind gute Freunde. Nach Brombeerkralles Nachtwache kommt Aschenfell um ihm zu sagen, dass seine Wache vorbei ist. Er führt Brombeerkralle zum Bau der Krieger und bietet ihm an, ihm einen Platz zum Schlafen zu suchen. : Als Smudge kam um Feuerstern zu besuchen und ihn vor den Zweibeinern zu warnen, greifen Aschenfell und Brombeerkralle ihn an und hindern ihn daran ins Lager zu gelangen. Aschenfell beißt in Smudges Schweif, wodurch das Hauskätzchen Alarm schreit. Feuerstern erscheint und fordert die Krieger auf, aufzuhören. Aschenfell gehorcht widerwillig und nennt Smudge ein Hauskätzchen-Eindringling. Er ist schockiert, als Feuerstern Smudge willkommen heißt und will die beiden nicht zusammen alleine lassen. Jedoch lässt er sich darauf ein, zusammen mit Brombeerkralle, Borkenpelz und Mausfell auf Patroullie zu gehen. : Aschenfell geht zusammen mit # Ashfur dann geht auf Patrouille mit Sootpaw, Thornclaw und Glanzfell. Die Patrouille läuft in Firestar nach seiner Nacht verbrachte mit Smudge im Zweibeinerort. Nachdem sie von einem Dachs angegriffen werden, hilft Ashfur bekämpfen. Ashfur stürzt sich auf ihn von der Seite, aber der Dachs ist zu schnell und hinterlässt eine klaffende Wunde auf seiner Schulter. Der Dachs dann schlägt ihn beiseite, Wicklung ihn. Glanzfell wird auch bei dem Angriff getötet. Nachdem es verlässt, hinkt Ashfur stark von seiner Schulter Wunde. Er hilft Firestar tragen Glanzfell Körper für die Beerdigung, und später, gibt Cinderpelt ihm einige Mohn für den Schnitt. # Ashfur then goes on patrol with Sootpaw, Thornclaw, and Willowpelt. The patrol runs into Firestar after his night spent with Smudge in the Twolegplace. After they are attacked by a badger, Ashfur helps fight it. Ashfur lunges at it from the side, but the badger is too fast and leaves a gash on his shoulder. The badger then knocks him aside, winding him. Willowpelt is also killed in the attack. After it leaves, Ashfur limps heavily from his shoulder wound. He helps Firestar carry Willowpelt's body for burial, and later, Cinderpelt gives him some poppy seeds for the cut. Staffel 1 ''In die Wildnis'' Feuer und Eis # It wird erwähnt, dass einer seiner Geschwister nicht lange stirbt nach der Geburt, obwohl sie eine gesunde kit. Wenn Feuerherz Wolkenjunge bringt in das Lager, fragt Feuerherz Buntgesichts um ihn kümmern. Anfangs ist sie weigert sich, aber sie schließlich akzeptiert, wenn auch widerwillig. Buntgesichts später nimmt Wolkenjunge, zu einem Pflegemutter zu ihm und macht ihn zu ihrem Adoptivbruder. Nach Sandstorm und Borkenpelz Nachtwache, berichten sie, dass die drei Kits sind verschwunden. Feuerherz und Sandstorm gehen für sie suchen und zu verwalten, um ihn und seine Schwester zu finden, obwohl sie nicht finden können Wolkenjunge. Die drei Kits folgen DonnerClan Kampf Patrouille, in der Hoffnung, im Kampf zu beteiligen. Seine andere ungenannte Wurfgeschwister stirbt Grünen Husten später. Er Wolkenjunge, und seine Schwester die Jagd gehen, und Wolkenjunge gelingt, eine kleine Feldmaus zu fangen. Der Clan ist besorgt über die Kits 'Verschwinden, so Feuerherz und Sandstorm gehen Suche nach dem Trio, finden sie in der Nähe einer Protokolldatei. # It is mentioned that one of his littermates dies not long after birth despite being a healthy kit. When Fireheart brings Cloudkit into the camp, Fireheart asks Brindleface to care for him. At first she refuses, but eventually she accepts, though reluctantly. : Er ist einer von vier neugeborenen Jungen von der DonnerClan Königin Buntgesicht, zusammen mit seiner Schwester. :Brindleface later adopts Cloudkit, becoming a foster mother to him and making him their adopted brother. After Sandstorm and Dustpelt's vigil, they report that the three kits have gone missing. Fireheart and Sandstorm go searching for them and manage to find him and his sister, although they cannot find Cloudkit. :The three kits follow a ThunderClan battle patrol, hoping to participate in the fight. His other unnamed littermate dies of greencough later on. ''Wald der Geheimnisse'' # # :He, Cloudkit, and his sister go hunting, and Cloudkit manages to catch a small vole. The Clan is worried about the kits' disappearance, so Fireheart and Sandstorm go search for the trio, finding them near a log. Familie *Mutter: Buntgesicht *Schwester: *Geschwister: Quellen http://warriors.wikia.com/wiki/Ashfur_%28TC%29 Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:DonnerClan Katze Kategorie:Krieger Kategorie:Mentor Kategorie:Hauptcharakter Kategorie:Verstorbener Charakter Kategorie:SternenClan Katze Kategorie:Feuersterns Suche Charaktere Kategorie:Mitternacht charaktere Kategorie:Mondaufgang Charaktere Kategorie:Morgenröte Charaktere Kategorie:Sternenlicht Charaktere Kategorie:Sonnenuntergang Charaktere Kategorie:Der Anblick Charaktere Kategorie:Dunkler Fluss Charaktere Kategorie:Ausgestoßen Charaktere Kategorie:Finsternis Charaktere Kategorie:Lange Schatten Charaktere Kategorie:Zeichen des Mondes Charaktere Kategorie:Der vergessene Krieger Charaktere Kategorie:Katzen der Clans Charaktere Kategorie:Kämpfe der Clans Charaktere Kategorie:Stechpalmenblatts Geschichte Charaktere Kategorie:Kater Kategorie:Dämmerung Charaktere Kategorie:Sonnenaufgang Charaktere Kategorie:In die Wildnis Charaktere